


Late Night Snack

by Blurasxbery



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: For the Kiibouma tumblr exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blurasxbery/pseuds/Blurasxbery
Summary: Hunger pangs are keeping Ouma up, so he drags Kiibo out with him to the convenience store in the middle of the night.





	Late Night Snack

**Author's Note:**

> This was a thing I wrote for sugarybun as part of the Kiibouma exchange on tumblr. I literally speed wrote the entire thing at 1 am, so forgive me if it seems rushed ;;

"Ouma-kun, please hurry up..." Kiibo yawned out.

"Just hold on a sec, I'm almost done!" Ouma hissed back. His eyes scanned across the vast selection of processed foods and snacks, "Mmmmn... that pocky sure looks good." He turned around to look at the other row, "Ooh, but the salt and vinegar chips!"

As Ouma ran over to retrieve the chip bag, Kiibo set the shopping basket down and took out some of the snacks. "If we're going to buy chips, then you can't have the chocolate-covered biscuits or the grape lollipop."

"What, no!" Ouma rushed over with the chips and snatched the food away, "Not my grape-flavoured lolly! I need this to _live!_ "

The robot frowned, "Unfortunately Ouma-kun, we're on a tight budget, and you've already filled the basket with nothing but snacks. You need to put one of these back or we're not buying any of them." Kiibo reached up to rub at his eyes, "Not to mention the ungodly time you dragged me out at... What are you even going to do with all this food at three a.m.?"

"Eat it, duh!" Ouma exclaimed. He stared down at the chips, and after an exaggeratedly tearful goodbye, placed them back on the shelf and dumped the other two snacks in the basket. He sniffled, "Goodbye, chips..."

Kiibo paid no mind to Ouma's theatrics and peered at him with concern, "You'll get a stomach ache from all this. At least put half of it back...?"

The shorter boy shook his head, "Nope!"

"A quarter then? _Please_ Ouma-kun, we can't pay for all this—"

"Uuugh, fine. You're such a big meanie, Kiiboy." He pouted and crouched down beside the basket, digging his fingers in to reach the bottom. "It's not like I needed the orange chocolate anyway..."

He let out a relieved sigh, and observed Ouma as he sifted through the basket, searching for what to put back. He yawned again and crouched down with him. Why was he at a convenience store with Ouma and not their dorm room again?

Oh, right; it was because the little grape gremlin decided that the random hunger pangs he'd been woken up by in the middle of the night were more important than either of their rest.

The robot inwardly groaned. It wasn't like he was bothered about the time he'd been woken up at; heck, he wasn't even worried about money. What he was really concerned over was Ouma himself. As far as he knew, it was unusual for a human to start getting hungry at two a.m. (unless he'd skipped a meal, but Kiibo was always there with him whenever he ate, so he doubted that was the case).

He shrugged. It must've been something that was unique to Ouma; wouldn't've been the first time that something only applied to him. Although he still hoped it was just an occasional thing.

The robot shifted his gaze from the basket back up to where he'd thought Ouma would be, but the dark-haired male was no longer there. Kiibo blinked, stood up and looked around the store. He saw the boy in question turn a corner behind one of the shelves. Kiibo picked up the basket and began quickly walking after him, "Ouma-kun, wait!"

He turned the corner and peered down the path leading to the entrance. Ouma was no longer there, and the only place he could've disappeared into were one of the isles. Fortunately, the convenience store was quite small, so it didn't take Kiibo very long to find him.

He turned into an isle filled to the brim with mechanical parts and tools. _What kind of a convenience store is this?_ "Please don't just run off like that! What were you even doing?"

"Relax Kiiboy, I was just seeing if they had any more candy over here." Ouma replied, hands behind his back. "But it's just a bunch of junk. Too bad, huh?"

The robot shook his head and sighed, "Whatever, Ouma-kun. Are you done browsing then?"

"Hmm... yep!" He shuffled so his back was facing the shelf, "I hope you're happy. I had to take out a lot of stuff from the basket because of you."

Kiibo looked down at it. It was slightly emptier, but still quite packed. "...Well, this is fine I suppose." He let his arm hang limply as they started making their way over to the cashier. He was beginning to feel a little dizzy; no doubt a side effect from his charging process being halted.

As expected, no one else was in the convenience store at three a.m. The person standing at the cash register had an exhausted expression and heavy bags under her eyes, but forced on a cheerful smile when she saw the two boys approaching. "Hello! Here to pay?"

"Ah, yes." Kiibo replied back much less enthusiastically; too tired to bother. Kiibo tried to set the basket on the counter, but realized he couldn't as Ouma was rifling through it. The robot motioned for him to stop and put it down.

As the cashier slid the basket over and began checking everything out, Ouma abruptly stood in front of Kiibo on his tip-toes, blocking his view of the counter. "O-Ouma-kun, hey—"

The dark-haired male didn't say anything, instead staring down at the familiar-looking cashier as she calculated the price. Kiibo gave up on trying to get past him, _I_ _t's too early for this..._

"Your total comes to 2200 yen." The cashier informed them, cheerfulness stunted by Ouma's unnerving stare.

Kiibo pulled out his wallet and was about to walk in front to pay, but Ouma blocked him before he could. The shorter boy took out his own wallet and pulled out seven five-hundred yen coins, "Here ya go, Akamatsu-chan!"

"Thank you— Wait, huh?" The blonde questioned, but was ignored as Ouma grabbed the bags filled with his snacks and bolted it to the sliding doors, dragging Kiibo along with him.

Akamatsu stared at the exit, wondering what had just happened. Then it clicked, "Oh, that was Ouma-kun and Kiibo-kun..." The pianist realized. She looked down at the change she'd been about to give them and sighed, putting it back in the cash register. Normally she would've questioned what they were doing shopping for snacks in the middle of the night, but she was just too tired to pay attention to anything. She grabbed a chair and sat down in it, finally giving in after an entire shift of being on alert. Perhaps she'd wake up in the morning and think of it all as being a dream.

Back outside, Ouma was still holding onto Kiibo's wrist as they walked the path back to their dorms. As inconspicuously as possible, the shorter boy slid his fingers down and gripped onto the robot's hand. Kiibo noticed it, but chose to not mention it. "U-Um, what was that all about?" He asked, obviously referring to his previous behaviour.

"Hm? What are you talking about?" Ouma answered, feigning ignorance. "Anyway, I can't wait to get back and eat all this candy. It's gonna be so good."

Kiibo sighed in frustration at being brushed off, "Ouma-kun, tomorrow is a school day. You can eat some of it, but you have to get back to sleep eventually."

"Aw c'mon, I've operated on three hours of sleep before. It's no biggie." He stuck out his tongue, "Besides, you can't talk if you're going to be staying up with me."

"What?!" Kiibo yelped, "Do you know the time you woke me up at? I only had three hours to charge! I'm not even half way full yet! I can't stay up with you!"

Ouma pouted, "Wh-Who am I gonna share this candy with then? I can't eat it all by myself!" He stuttered, fake tears beginning to blur his vision. "And Kiiboy, you can stay up with your charger plugged in, can't you?"

"Yes I can, but it takes longer to charge that way..." Kiibo replied. Despite knowing that Ouma was probably faking it, he couldn't help but feel himself giving in. _Not to mention the fact that I can't eat any of it... But Ouma-kun knows that already. He's just trying to make a fool out of me._

"You can just sleep after. I promise I'll eat quickly, so pleeeaase?" Ouma begged, clasping his hands together and peering up at Kiibo for extra puppy-dog effect.

Kiibo struggled to come up with a coherent answer for a couple seconds, and ended up just bowing his head and accepting. "...Fine. But remember not to eat too much alright? And make sure you get at least _some_ sleep!"

"Yeah, yeah!' Ouma exclaimed, happy that he'd gotten his way yet again. He looked down the path to see how far they'd gotten. They were only a few minutes away from the dorms. He grinned and began running along the sidewalk, "Race you!"

"Aagh, seriously?!" Kiibo yelled, running after him so they wouldn't lose each other. He couldn't believe Ouma had enough strength in him to run, especially at three, almost four in the morning. _He'll definitely pass out soon..._

They both ran the rest of the way. Despite not needing to breath, Kiibo was huffing by the time they made it back. He looked over at Ouma, who was also breathless; but more out of excitement. His grip on the snack bag had gotten tighter, the plastic on it having long since crumpled up. _Hopefully the snacks didn't spill anywhere._

He opened the doors and quietly walked inside. Unlike other schools, students were allowed to leave and come back whenever they wanted - so long as they didn't make a ruckus. Kiibo was careful to not make his steps audible to anyone except for the person he was walking beside. Ouma, for his part, did the same; somehow managing to run up some stairs completely noiselessly.

Kiibo trailed behind him, knowing that his body was too heavy to run without making any sounds. He quietly climbed the stairs to their dorm room, where Ouma was waiting for him in front of the entrance.

He pulled out the key from his coat pocket and unlocked the door. As soon as it was open, Ouma burst through and hopped onto his bed. "Woo!"

Kiibo closed the door behind him and stripped off his outdoor gear, "At least take off your shoes first, Ouma-kun."

He merely groaned in response, lazily kicking off his shoes and socks. The jacket stayed on as he buried his face in his pillow. He stayed like that for a few moments, before hopping up and grabbing the plastic bag. "Mkay, I'm gonna start binging now!"

"Alright, you do that." Kiibo said as he cleaned up after Ouma, putting his shoes on the footwear rack and the socks in the dirty sock pile. He sat down on his bed and pulled out the wire for his charger, "I'll just be charging over here."

Ouma noticed what he was doing and ran over to Kiibo's side of the room, "Hey, you promised me you'd stay awake for this!" He sat down beside his friend on his bed, took a bag of cookies out, and threw the rest of the snacks to the side of the mattress.

"I know, I won't go the sleep yet..." He yawned out. He watched Ouma pull the bag of cookies open and begin eating them two at a time. "You should slow down a little bit."

"I'm eating quickly so you can go to shleep sooner. You should be shankful!" He rebutted between shoving handfuls of cookies into his mouth. "Alright, that's enough of the cookies." He set the half eaten bag of cookies on the floor and pulled out the grape lollipop and chocolate-covered biscuits from before.

"I would be more thankful if you'd slow down..." Kiibo answered, although as expected he was ignored. He briefly wondered how Ouma was going to eat the lollipop since it would clearly take longer, but had his question answered when the dark-haired boy chomped down on it _directly_ with his teeth.

He chewed the piece of hard candy thoughtfully, "Mmm, this is good. Wish I had bought more than one." He swallowed it and immediately began digging into the biscuits.

Realizing that he couldn't do anything about his friend's bad eating habits, Kiibo decided to rest his head in his arms and watch Ouma wolf down as much food as he possibly could without getting a stomach ache. He'd stop him before he could, anyway.

While other people may have considered watching someone else eat boring, Kiibo actually found it quite fascinating. Since he couldn't eat anything himself, he felt that he could at least gain the satisfaction of consuming food by watching another person. _And Ouma-kun eats in a different way than most people... It's interesting to watch._

Ouma caught Kiibo's gaze from the corner of his eye, causing him to temporarily pause his binging. He took a second to dig through the plastic snack bag, pulling out a bottle of blue liquid and tossing it over to Kiibo, "Here."

"Huh? What's this?" The robot asked. He turned it around and read the label, "Robot Oil...?"

"I snuck this into the shopping basket when you weren't looking," Ouma told him, a light blush dusting his cheeks. "No need to thank me!"

He stared down at the gift, a small smile appearing on his lips. Kiibo wasn't able to eat human food, but he could drink motor or robot oil without a problem. He would just need someone to extract it from him later on. Ouma had bought it while knowing this; which, now that he thought about it, explained his strange behaviour. From running down the mechanic's isle to blocking him at the cash register and paying for it by himself; it all made sense now. Kiibo chuckled turned over to Ouma, "Ouma-kun... Thank you."

The other boy grinned, "Nishishi. You're welcome!" He reached into the plastic bag and peeled open a chocolate bar, "You owe me six hundred yen though."

Kiibo spluttered, spitting out some of the oil he'd began to drink. "Wh-" Actually, it made sense. Instead of combining their money like he'd originally thought, Ouma had paid for it with his own money. It was only fair if he paid him back the amount for the robot oil. He reached for the pocket of his coat, "Oh, right! I'll pay you back now then..."

"God, I was just kidding Kiiboy." Ouma rolled his eyes, "You don't actually have to pay me back. Just coming with me to the convenience store was more than enough." He threw a piece of chocolate into his mouth and leaned into Kiibo, resting his head on his shoulder. "So don't get up. Stay here with me."

Kiibo let out a tiny squeak from their close contact. Not only was this atypical for Ouma, it was also making him feel... strange. Why was Ouma acting so affectionate? Was it because of all the candy? Or were the early hours finally getting to him?

It seemed to be the latter, because it only took a few minutes for Ouma to fall completely asleep. Even after the hyperactivity he'd displayed earlier, even Ouma couldn't resist the urge to sleep again.

Kiibo smiled down at him. He could feel his own eyelids start to droop. The bed was still a mess, but the robot was just too comfortable to move from their spot. _Oh well, it's fine. We'll just clean up in the morning..._

After one last happy yawn, he fell asleep beside Ouma, the other boy's head still resting on top of his shoulder.


End file.
